Fara's Romantic Valentine
by John Storm
Summary: A Valentine's Day one - shot. Fara introduces her boyfriend to the family. and things get awkward real quick. A night full of romance, dancing, bar fights, and uncovered feelings follow the two love birds. Will the night end in love or constant trouble. Please R&R.


Hey y'all, this is John Storm with a reboot of my old story, "Fara's Valentine." I figured I'd start with this reboot first as it's still fresh on my mind. 

I don't think much will be changed in this story, mostly spelling and grammar corrections. Most of the improvements should be small. I did add in a short scene with Daniel involving Jennifer and Karina. 

I thought that there are countless Fox and Krystal love stories out there, so why not one that focuses on Fara. Obviously I wasn't going to do a Fox Fara as I'm a Fox Krystal fan. This story has Fara falling on love with an OC of mine, Johnny Storm.

BTW, this story pertains to my Star Ghost series. It might help a little if you read Star Ghost Origins: Love and War before reading this one as there are references to it.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Fara's Valentine

Papetoon 5 years ALW

Fara stared into her bathroom mirror and liked what she saw looking back at her; a gorgeous Fennec Fox wearing only a tiny red bra and thong smiling back. She knew why men were always starring at her in public, though not as much as they starred at Krystal. If they saw her now their pants would be so tight they most likely wouldn't be able to walk.

Fara was so excited and nervous for that night she could hardly contain herself. It was the night that she introduced her boyfriend, Johnny Storm, to her parents. Fara had been very hesitant to introduce Johnny to her parents for very good reasons. Her mother Jennifer was not a concern, she'll most likely love Johnny on the spot, maybe even playfully flirt with him. Fara's father on the other hand, being very protective of her, most likely wouldn't take it very well when Johnny arrived. Fara didn't need to be a telepath to know that her father Balthazar, one of the top ten richest and powerful man in Lylat, still saw her as his little girl, despite the fact that she was twenty - three and has proven she could take care of herself. Fara believed that Balthazar would dislike Johnny immediately, but she hoped that once he got to actually know Johnny that he'll approve.

At the moment, Fara was starting to get a little frustrated. Johnny told her that he was taking her some place special tonight. Fara's not the kind of girl to get gussied up for anything, unless she had to. It had been almost year since Fara had worn makeup and she hated it. Elegancy was not Fara's strong suit, she'd always been a tomboy.

Fara looked back at the mirror and then down at the makeup can. She didn't know the first thing about makeup. So, she decided to put it off for now and concentrate on her clothing. There's a nice strapless dress that Fara has in her closest that would be great for tonight, particularly at getting Johnny's attention.

Fara unclamped her bra and tosses it aside, trying to avoid looking in the mirror. She knew she had an amazing pair of breasts, certainly above average with a 10 DD bra cup. Fara constantly found guys staring at them, but had never liked looking at hers for some reason, it always made her feel weird.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open and a slender, middle aged Fennec Fox vixen walked into the room. Years of ballet had kept her in good shape as her health has been deteriorating. She looked frail but also full of confidence. The vixen had no shame walking in on Fara.

"Mom, what are you doing, I'm not descent?" Fara screamed as her mother walked into the bathroom, covering her exposed breasts with a nearby towel.

"Oh please Fara, I'm your mother. I've seen you naked." The mother vixen laughed at her daughter.

"Good point mom, but can you please knock next time. You caught me off guard. I could've reacted in a way that might result in your death."

"Sorry honey, I forget sometimes that you're a trained assassin." Jennifer joked.

"For your information mom, the Wildcats are a BlackOps squadron, we are not assassins." Fara shouted back, she hated it when people accuse her of being a killer, despite the fact that she had sent a lot of men to their graves."

"Sorry for the confusion honey." Jennifer apologized. "I was hoping that I could help you get ready."

"I would appreciate it mom. I'm having a hard time getting ready. I don't have a lot of experience at this sort of thing. But, you do, so any help and advice would be highly appreciated."

"Of course Fara, what does Johnny like?"

"He likes tough girls mom, the kind of women that can handle themselves in a fight."

"I guess that explains why he likes you."

Fara glared at her mother, though she to admited Jennifer had a good point. Fara asked Johnny one time why he liked her. Johnny's answer was that he liked her personality. Fara's "take no BS from anyone" personality drove him crazy, plus her kindness and beauty played a major role.

"But this time mom, Johnny told me to dress as if we were going a banquet. I honestly don't know why."

"Maybe he's taking you to a fancy restaurant." Jennifer proposed.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking mom. I was considering wearing a dress and makeup for this date."

"Huh, that's a major change for you honey. I haven't seen you wear makeup in years, not since the Papetoon Ball."

"That's because dad made me, mom."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I had to help you because the way you were putting your makeup on make you look like a clown."

Fara and Jennifer both laughed at the memory. It took Jennifer an hour to get the makeup off and an additional hour to get Fara looking presentable before the ball. At least this time Fara had asked for help before trying to apply makeup on her own.

A sudden knock on the door caused Fara and Jennifer to jump. She hoped that it wasn't her father. Fara let out a sigh of relief as her little sister Karina walked into the bathroom, carrying a short, red, strapless dress.

"Sorry girls, but I thought that I could help. Maybe this dress will help you get Johnny's attention tonight Fara." The young Fennec giggled.

Fara rolled her eyes back at her sister's comment. Of course Karina would bring Fara a skimpy dress. If her parents knew what a _love life_ the eighteen year old vixen had they would probably murder her and every guy she's ever slept with, which Fara knew was a pretty long list. Even the list of women Karina had been with was long. But, so far Karina has been pretty good at hiding her love life from her parents. The only person who knew about Karina's partners was Fara, and the multitude of men and women she'd been with.

Fara knew that Karina had thing for Johnny, which made it even more awkwar. She made a mistake a few weeks ago of showing Karina a picture of Johnny. The young vixen practically drooled on the picture. That's one of the reasons why Fara had been hesitant to introduce Johnny to her family; she knew that Karina was going to flirt with Johnny as soon as he arrives. The way Karina's dressed was good indication. The young, voluptuous vixen was wearing a loose mini skirt that barely goes down past her hips, no doubt for _easy access_ ,and a spaghetti – strapped shirt that revealed ample cleavage. The outfit certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. Fara knew that when Karina wore outfits like that she had one intent: to get laid, and from what Fara heard it usually worked.

Despite Karina's revealing appearance, Fara was not even slightly nervous about Johnny going for her. Johnny had told Fara his opinions on those kind of girls, long story short he stayed far away from them. Fara also knew that Johnny would never even think about cheating on her with anyone. Johnny's given her his word that his heart would belong to Fara and only to her. Fara knew that when Johnny gives his word he kept it, even if it cost him his life.

"So Fara, when does Johnny arrive?" Jennifer asks as Fara slips off her bra to get into the strapless dress, exposing a perfect set of breasts to her mother and sister.

"He said sometime around seven." Fara replied. LBy the way mom, I want to thank you ahead of time for agreeing to look after Johnny's son while we're on our date."

"No problem Fara, David sounds like a cute little child the way you described him. If I can handle you and your sister I can handle him."

"Mom his name is Daniel." Fara corrected her mother. "And don't let his cuteness fool you, the boy has uncharted energy levels."

"Don't worry Fara, I got a little strategy that'll keep the boy's energy levels under control."

"You're going to keep him in the game room aren't you?" Fara sarcastically asked.

"Of course, it'll at least keep him under control and where we have our eyes on him at all times.

"Okay, just don't let the Daniel spend all night in front of the TV, Johnny doesn't want his mind to be ruined."

"Not a problem honey, Daniel is in good hands."

"I hope you're right, mom. There's not a whole lot that will set Johnny off but one of them is messing with his son. I've seen Johnny snap a man's neck for those reasons."

Jennifer gasped, "Oh my goodness, what did the man do to earn a death sentence?"

"Johnny caught him looking at Daniel with the same look that pedophiles give young boys."

"And this is the man you want to spend the rest of your life with? I understand the reason but I think he went a little overboard."

"Of course, mom, Johnny is very sweet. He's the nicest guy I've ever met."

"For some reason I'm finding that very hard to believe." Jennifer said under her breath.

"Um, excuse me, can I ask a question?" Karina suddenly asked trying to get attention.

"Sure, what is it sis?" Fara replied.

"Well, I'm just curious how you can be so calm and accept dating a guy who has a child."

Fara smiled, "It helps that Daniel is absolutely adorable. Daniel is part of Johnny. If I accept Johnny than I have to accept Daniel. And I know what you are thinking about Johnny but I promise you that is not the case?"

"What are you talking about Fara?" Karina asked a little confused.

"You're thinking that Daniel is the result of Johnny being a little too careless in the bedroom. Am I right?"

"Well I don't want to answer but yes. When I heard that Johnny has a child I assumed that he knocked up a girl but didn't marry him."

"Karina, Johnny is not that kind of guy." Fara replied, getting a little defensive. "Johnny was married once before to a Cerinian. fox named Jasmine. I met her once before she and Johnny were married. Long story short, I felt ugly compared her."

"What, that is not possible Fara." Jennifer shrieks. "How could someone be prettier than you?"

"Have you ever seen a Cerinian, mom? If you have then you'd know that their beauty is unrivaled, and Jasmine was one of the most beautiful females in their society."

"I think you're exaggerating, Fara."

"After all the time I've spent on Cerinia, I'm not exaggerating. Even more astounding is that their beauty is all natural."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, unlike our society, Cerinians absolutely do NOT undergo plastic surgery ever. There is not one woman there with fake boobs. That amazes me since I have yet to see a female with a bra size below 4 DD, most are around 20 DD, making me look small." Fara answered. "Heck, if I had to guess I'd say that Jasmine was at least 40 DD when I saw her, hard to tell since they don't wear bra's. Most just wear a loin cloth and strapless bra."

"Oh my, that would drive men crazy."

"It does, well outsiders anyone. That's why Cerinians don't like outsiders, especially men coming to their planet. Their culture is difficult to explain but it's vastly different than ours, and they like to keep it that way."

"That's understandable, can't say I blame them at all for wanting to stay secluded." Jennifer replied.

"Their loss, but what about Jasmine? Isn't she going to be a problem?" Katina asked.

"Johnny doesn't like talking about her and neither do I, though for different reasons than you think. Just understand that she's not around anymore." Fara answered. "But, after seeing Jasmine for myself, I feel I adequate for Johnny. She was so beautiful and very kind. Jasmine was as kind as she was beautiful, and that's saying ALOT. Why Johnny is settling for me after he had her I'll never know."

"It's because he loves you honey." Jennifer said, trying to comfort her daughter. "If what you told me so far about Johnny is true than he is not concerned with your looks. He sounds like the kind of man who looks at what is inside a woman. And that Fara is the kind of man you want."

Before Fara could answer her phone rang. She looked down and saw she hard a text message from Johnny. Fara picks it up and nearly drops it when she sees the message. "Oh no Johnny's here. I'm not ready."

"It's ok, Fara." Jennifer said, patting Fara on the back. "You can go without makeup tonight."

"Like you do every day." Karina joked as her sister panicked.

Fara's glare at Karina sent the young Fennec running. Jennifer almost smacked Fara upside the head for scaring her little sister but restrained herself. Fara had a good reason to be furious.

"Don't worry honey, just put on the dress. Johnny will be drooling when he sees you in it." Jennifer said as she handed Fara the strapless dress. "I'll stall Johnny till you're ready."

"I hope he doesn't do it in front of dad. He'll have Johnny thrown in prison for the rest of his life if he sees him drooling over me."

X

"Balthazar, be nice to Johnny." Jennifer said as she walks down the stairs with Karina following close behind.

Balthazar, a tall and confident Fennec Fox, stood at the front door about to open it. Jennifer could see the hesitant look on his face. Balthazar was certainly not ready to meet his oldest daughter's suitor. It was clear to Jennifer that the only thing on his mind was driving this wolf away.

"I'm not gonna make any promises. I was hoping that Fara would at least be interested in another fox. Never thought that she would date a wolf."

"It doesn't matter honey." Jennifer assured her husband with a pat on the shoulder. "It's Fara's choice not ours. As long as this guy treats her right I'll approve."

Balthazar didn't say a word. Even after Fara said all the good things about Johnny Balthazar was still hesitant. In his eyes Fara would always be his little girl, no man would ever be good enough for her.

The doorbell rang and the three Fennec's camd to attention. The moment that all of them have been waiting for haf finally come and the only one not there was the one who set it all up.

"Alright guys are we ready? We have to hold Johnny for a few minutes till Fara's ready." Jennifer asked.

"We're as ready as we are going to be." Karina replied.

Jennifer slowly opened the door for their guests, anxiety building up inside of her with every inch. When the door finally opened all the way all three Fennec's jaw's dropped at the sight in front of them. Jonathan (Johnny) Storm a large, muscular black wolf stood before the three fox's, making them feel miniscule in size. Balthazar guessed that the wolf is at least 6'4". His arms were the size of tree trunks and his chests, though hidden under a suit, were clearly visible and looks like it was chiseled by gods. His claws looked like they could rip their flesh off with ease. Johnny's fangs appeared to be razor sharp as well. His black fur was long and wooly but appeared to be well maintained. But for all of the Johnny fearsome features the Fennec's were captivated in his blue eyes. Peace and kindness mixed with brutality is clearly visible. Johnny's posture itself stated nobility as he carries himself like royalty. The only thing that Balthazar didn't like about Johnny's appearance was his pony tail. It didn't look like Johnny had ever cut his hair as the pony tail hung a foot below his shoulders.

Standing next to Johnny's was his son Daniel, a three year old Wolf/Fox hybrid. Jennifer and Karina thought he was absolutely adorable. Daniel's dark, blue fur and undeveloped physical features made him one of the cutest creatures that they had ever seen. There was clear evidence of both Wolf and Fox DNA in the boy. He had a Fox tail, claws, fangs, and ears combine with a Wolf's fur and face. Surprisingly, Balthazar, Jennifer, and Karina saw little of Johnny in the boy. He had Johnny's blue eyes, facial structure, and muscles, but not much else.

Johnny, wearing an expensive black suit and tie, stepped up to Balthazar and offers his hand. "Mr. Phoenix, it's an honor to finally meet you."

Balthazar looked at Johnny's massive hand, afraid tht he was going crush his hand if they shook, but he finally accepted it. Surprisingly, Johnny didn't use as tight a grip as Balthazar, though the grip still hurt a little. Obviously, Johnny held back enough strength to impress Balthazar but not crush his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you to Jonathan." Balthazar said, hiding the lie. "My daughter has told me a lot about you."

"I bet she has. Fara is a remarkable woman. You did a fine job raising her."

"Don't forget that she is my little girl. Anything happens to her and I will see you set in a Solarian Prison for the rest of your life." Balthazar threatened

"BALTHAZAR!" Jenifer shouts at her husband, that comment was not needed and was worried Balthazar he had gone way too far.

"It's ok, Mrs. Phoenix, I understand why he said it." Johnny replied. "If anything happened to my son," Johnny patted Daniel on the head, "I'd do everything in my power to erase that person's existence."

Johnny walked up to Jennifer and extended his hand. Jennifer took it quickly, being far more accepting of Johnny than Balthazar, despite being a little reluctant due to his apparent aggression and overprotective nature.

"It's an honor to meet you to Mrs. Phoenix. I hope that my previous comment didn't scare you."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. My husband is just being protective of our family." Jennifer knelt down to Daniel. "You must be Daniel, you are just too cute."

Daniel puffed up his chest trying to make himself look bigger and tougher. He shouted in his adorable three year old talk, "I am not cute. I am a wawwior like my fathew."

"Of course you are little man. I can see why you want to be one. Fara has told me that your father is a war hero."

Daniel looked up at Johnny who smiled back down at the young kit and scratched his ear. Jennifer couldnt help but giggle at the sight before her. Looking at Johnny at first Jennifer found it hard to believe that what Fara said about Johnny being a sweet and gentle man as he looked like a brute. But watching Johnny with Daniel made warmed Jennifer's heart, apparently he did have a kind heart.

Johnny reluctantly approached Karina, remembering what Fara telling him about her crush on him. Karina practically drooling over him is evidence enough. Johnny extended his hand to Karina and she eagerly took it. Balthazar watches suspecting to see Johnny looking at Karina's curves. But to everyone's surprise Johnny didn't even glance at Karina's cleavage, which were almost completely out for everyone to see. Johnny kept his eyes focused on Karina's head without even giving a glance at her cleavage.

"Wow, you're even more handsome in person." Karina said, trying hard not to drool.

"Thank you, I guess." Johnny replied awkwardly, then turnrd back to Jennifer. "So where's Fara?"

"I'm right here." Fara called from the stairs.

Johnny turned around and his eyes feel like they are going to bulge out of his when he was one of the amazing views he'd ever seen. Standing at the top of the stairs was Fara like he's never seen her before. The strapless red dress she's wearing delicately hangs from her body, her breasts barely hold it up, showing ample cleavage for Johnny to view . The helm of the dress stoppee just below her hips, showing off her well-toned legs, and defining her already fine rear.

"Wow Fara, you look absolutely beautiful." Johnny gasps.

"Thank you Johnny, it's not too much is it? You never said where you were taking me."

"You're welcome, and no it's not. Trust me you're going to like where I'm taking you." Johnny replied as he walked up the stairs to Fara to get a better view.

Fara leans in close to Johnny and whispers, "Good thing you're not facing my parents right now. If you were they'd probably kill you."

Johnny looked down and notices his suit pants having a tough time covering the tent he was pitching. It takes a moment for the bulge to shrink.

"Good point babe, sorry about this."

"It's fine, I'd be offended if you weren't growing stiff."

Johnny and Fara walked down the stairs and join Balthazar, Jennifer, and Karina. No one said a word at firs, making things awkward quickly. After a few moments of no one saying anything Daniel was starting to suspicious.

Jennifer has to break the silence. "So Johnny, where are you taking my daughter tonight?"

"I can't really say, I want it to be a surprise. But I will say that we're going to a popular and fancy spot. I got an interesting night planned out."

"Really, well then I hope that you two have a fun night." Jennifer squealed.

"We willc mom." Fara replied.

Before they leave, Johnny knelt down to Daniel's eye level. "Daniel, I'm leaving you in the hands of Fara's parents for now. I'll be back later tonight, I promise."

"But dad I want to go with you and Fawa."

"I know you do but not tonight. Just promise me that you'll be a good boy."

"Ok, I pwomise."

Johnny smiled as he gently patted Daniel on the head and scratched his ear. Daniel purred like a kitten at his father's touch. When Johnny finished he stood up and faced Jennifer. "Thank you for agreeing to look after Daniel, means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it, Jonathan. You are important to Fara so you and Daniel are important to me."

"I'm happy to hear it. I must warn you that Daniel is very hyper and stubborn. You have to show him that you are in charge or he won't listen to you."

"Thanks for the heads up, I don't think that'll be a problem."

Johnny smiled as wrapped her arm around Fara and the two of them walked out the door together. Fara giggled at the feel of Johnny's strong and furry arm around her waist. So far the evening had gone great, parents hadn't embarrassed her too much, yet. Unfortunately, Fara knew it'd happen sooner or later.

Johnny turned around to Balthazar, "If it makes you feel better we'll be back around midnight."

"It doesn't at all."

"That's what I thought." Johnny whispered to Fara, rolling his eyes as they got into the vehicle.

As the door closed Jennifer noticed the look on Balthazar's face. She knee exactly what was going on in his mind. The thought of losing his baby girl to that Wolf was nerve racking. Balthazar didn't want to lose Fara to anyone; to him, no one was good enough for his daughter.

Jennifer put her arm around her husband. "Don't worry honey, I can tell that Johnny is a good man. Not will he treat Fara right but he will protect her with his life."

"I can see that, but that doesn't make it any easier, I just got to admit that she's grown up."

"That's at least a start." Jennifer replied, then turned to Daniel. "You want to see our game room little guy."

Daniel squealed, making Jennifer laugh. "Yes ma'am, please show me."

Jennifer smiled as Daniel took her hand. "I figured you would. Right this way little guy."

* * *

Papetoon City

Fara gaspsed when Johnny parked the car in front of the restaurant. "Wow Johnny, Veronica's is one of the fanciest restaurants on Papetoon. How did you get reservations?"

Veronica's, the fanciest restaurant/dance club on Papetoon, the place had such a long list of reservations that getting reservation was impossible. Veronica's served the wealthiest, powerful, and most sophisticated clientele on Papetoon. Fara's family was one of the few that have an unlimited reservation access to Veronica's, their wealth and political power playing a major factor. The food and wine werr rumored to be so good that the gods are said to frequent the establishment disguised as mortals just to get a taste, though it was just a silly rumor.

"I saved the owner's life a few years ago. I called in a favor and got us reservations, she was more then than happy to agree." Johnny answered.

"I bet she was very thankful."

"Oh yes, she went as far as to offer having her first child through me. I'll admit that was a VERY tempting offer. That was before I met you, just so you know." Johnny explained, receiving a tense glare from Fara. "But, I refused that offer and settled for a favor instead."

Fara smirked, "Nice save, I take it she was beautiful?"

"Oh yes, you'll see for yourself. But, tonight is about us. I got a lot planned tonight."

Johnny and Fara entered the restaurant and their ears wete immediately bombarded by the sweet sound of a live jazz band. The restaurant was crowded with couples having the same idea as Johnny and Fara. The smell of delicious meat, fruit, buttered bread, and vegetables hit their nostrils. Johnny had to stop himself from drooling, his love for meat getting a strong hold of him. He looked out to the dance floor, spotting few couples on the floor dancing. Everyone was dressed as if they were at a government ball. Johnny recognizes a few people in the audience; a few government officials and high – ranking military officers. The only thing Johnny didn't like were the crowd in the lobby. Several couples are standing in the lobby trying to get a table. Unfortunately, being Valentine's Day Veronica's was completely book.

"Johnny, it's great to see you." A high pitched voice shourd from behind Johnny and Fara.

Johnny and Fara turn around to see a voluptuous, middle – aged Cheetah running to Johnny. The Cheetah had the natural curves of a super model, which she was Miss Lylat for ten years in a roll. The tight, black dress she's wearing didn't leave much to the imagination. The Cheetah jumped on Johnny, wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck, and squeezed tight. Johnny's ears pop as Veronica _accidently_ squeezed his face into her bosom.

"Sorry about that Johnny, I'm just happy to see you."

"It's alright, Mrs. Veronica, how are you doing?" Johnny said with a big, goofy grin as he pulled his face away from her cleavage.

"I'm doing pretty good as you can see. All this wouldn't be possible if you haven't saved my life." Veronica waved her arms around her establishment.

"I'm happy to see your doing great, Veronica."

"Doing great," Veronica shouted loud enough for most of the restaurant to hear her. "Johnny, if it wasn't for you I never would've met my husband, and I wouldn't be expecting a child."

Johnny and Fara both gasped when Veronica told them she's expecting. Veronica certainly didn't look pregnant, she must've just conceived.

"Oh congratulations Veronica. Let me know when the baby is due."

"Of course,Johnny, I want my child to see the man who is responsible for him or her being here."

"I'd be honored. As long as you don't name the child after me. He or she will need a less common name than mine." Johnny said, getting a laugh from Fara and Veronica. "Oh, and before I forget, Veronica, I want you to meet Fara Phoenix, my girlfriend."

"Fara Phoenix, I've heard so much about you." Veronica said as she hugged Fara. "Be sure to hold on to this man, he's a catch."

Fara smiled as she wrapped her arm around Johnny's shoulders. "I know, he's a one – in – a – million kind of guy. I'm hoping to one day take this relationship further."

After a few minutes of chit chat Veronica personally sat Johnny and Fara to the most comfortable booth in the whole establishment. Their waiter came immediately afterwards; Fara ordered the chicken parmesan and Johnny ordered the steak, medium – rare.

"Well Johnny she sure is a lively spirit. Don't think that I didn't notice her impressive boobs in your face." Fara giggled as their waiter leaves.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Veronica can be a little crazy some times. But, she is a sweet woman. I'm just surprised to hear that she's having a child."

"That makes two of us. She's looks to be in her early forties, at least."

"Actually, I hate to reveal it but she's actually in he early fifties. I promise you, she's NEVER had any plastic surgery, not even on her breasts, those are all natural. She despises people who do."

"I find that hard to believe, she's too beautiful."

"I think it has something to do with her diet and exercise. She keeps herself on top physical shake. Veronica told me once that it's mostly to keep her husband satisfied in the bedroom."

"Too much information, Johnny. Let's talk about something else till our food arrives."

X

"How was your steak Johnny?" Fara asked with a hint of sarcasm.

She watched Johnny devoured his steak in minutes. After the first taste Johnny practically attacked it as if he was an ancient wolf eating his prey. Though Fara found it a little impulsive she was attracted to his animal instincts. The man had more connections to the ancient wolves, particularly when it comes to his senses, than anyone else.

"It was delicious, sorry that I made such a mess."

"Don't worry about it, one of the things that Veronica's is famous for."

"And I think that I can guess the second."

Johnny stood up and extended his hand to Fara. "May I have the pleasure to dance with the most beautiful woman on the planet?"

Fara looked at Johnny very confused. She has never seen his dance or even talk about it. For Johnny to make this proposition to her was weird. Fara eventually took Johnny's hand and allowed him to lead her out into the dance floor.

Johnny led Fara out to the middle of the dance floor, currently, they are the only couple out there. Everyone else is at their booth eating. The Jazz band finished their break and hurried to their position upon seeing Fara and Johnny step onto the dance floor. Johnny signals for the band to play a slow song.

Johnny lightly laid his hands on Fara's hips while Fara rear her hands on Johnny's chests. Fara let Johnny lead the dance, hoping that she hasn't made a mistake. But surprisingly Johnny led Fara in the Fox – Trot very well, he seemed know exactly what he's doing.

The rest of the world seemed to melt away as the two lovebirds danced the night away. Hours felt like minutes as they slow danced and held each other close. Fara couldn't stop herself from looking into Johnny's eyes and vice versa. Her hands were glued to his chest muscular. Johnny used his hands on Fara's hips to guide her, mostly. But despite both being drawn to each other's features they were paying more attention to the other's soul. Feelings of love flowrd freely from them though neither says anything.

"Johnny, where did you learn to dance?" Fara answered when a song ends, after an hour of dancing.

"Jasmine, she taught me a few things."

"I'm glad she did. I have a lot I wish I could thank her for."

The band startd another slow love song. Fara leaned her head against Johnny's chests. Never before had felt more at home and more at love. Her relationship with Fox, though it was captivating, was nothing compared to what she felt for Johnny. Fara wished the moment would never end, but even more than that she wanted Johnny to say the three all powerful words. She dreamed that Joynny would say them as she certainly felt them to, but was shy to say it.

Johnny suddenly noticed. a disturbed look in Fara's eyes. He didn't see Fara nervous very often but when he did it affects him to cause he knows that nothing good was about to happen. But it had to be something different, Johnny hasn't detected any signs of danger yet, so it has to be something else.

"What is it Fara, what's bothering you?"

"You see those three bears in the corner booth behind you?"

Johnny spun Fara around to get a better look and spotted three bears, dressed like Fraternity boys looking for a lay, sitting in the corner booth. Their eyes were all focused on Fara.

"Yeah I see them. You definitely got their undivided attention." Johnny whispered.

"I know, that's what creeps me out.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Hey, I don't need your constant protection." Fara growled, getting a smirk from Johnny.

Johnny saw the three bears get up and make their way around the dance floor and towards them. "Oh boy, this ain't good."

"What is it Johnny?" Fara asked a little worried.

"The morons are on their way over here. No doubt they plan on doing something stupid."

"What are they thinking?"

"From the looks on their faces I would say that they want to see you naked, on your back, and your legs in the air."

"That's what I was afraid of. I've always hated getting those looks. Let's get out of here before I get arrested for breaking someone's jaw."

"I'm with you there." Johnny said with a quick laugh, knowing full well Fara would do it.

Johnny and Fara walked towards the door as fast as they can. Though they could kill the three bears easily neither Johnny nor Fara were in a fighting mood. Both of them just wanted a peaceful night for once without someone getting severely hurt.

Suddenly, Fara felt someone grip her tail and pull from behind. Fara screamed bloody murder and spins around to face the bear grabbing her tail.

The bear smiled at Fara's response. "Nice legs babe, what time do they open?"

Fara's fist clench up so tight that she could feel her claws penetrating her skin, drawing a little blood. The only thing on her mind was ripping the bear's throat out with her bare hands. It wouldn't be the first time she's done such a thing.

But, before Fara could respond Johnny leapt into action. His massive fist impacted the bear's nose, breaking it and disfiguring his face. The blow was so powerful that the bear flies backwards and hits the PDF wall behind him, breaking it in half.

The second bear, filled with rage, lunged and swung wildly at Johnny's head. Johnny laughed at the bear's reckless but powerful attack. Johnny stepped into the blow, blocking it easily, grabbed the bear's arm, holding him in place, draws back his elbow, and brings it down on the bear's forehead. Fara heard the satisfying sound of skull cracking under Johnny's elbow and watches the bear fall to the ground unconscious, possibly in a coma.

Johnny turned in time to see the final bear charging him from behind. But Fara intercepted the bear before Johnny could. The bear drawer back to strike but Fara caught the blow easily. She grabbed his arm and bends it back into a painful arm bar. Fara ignored the bear's scream of pain as she slammed his head into the wall, leaving a nice indent. She finished him off with a powerful elbow to the jaw. The bear dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Damn girl, that was impressive." Johnny whistled.

"I had a good teacher." Fara replied, batting her eyelids at Johnny. "So are we going to home now?"

"Not quite, there is one more place I want to take you." Johnny replied then turned to Veronica as she came running towards them. "Sorry for the mess, they messed with Fara and I couldn't let that go unanswered."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You stepped up to defend your woman, totally justifiable. I'm sure the Police Chief, my loving husband, will see it the same way and handle everything."

"Thank you so much. I owe you for this."

"No you don't, just treat this lady to a "good" time and keep her happy. That'll work for me."

Johnny wrapped his arm around Fara and pulled her close. "Oh, I intend to."

X

Phoenix Manor, Papetoon

"Daniel, where'd you call?" Jennifer shouted, her voice echoing loudly throughout the game room.

Jennifer moved from furniture to furniture, checking every nook and cranny. She ran around the game room, frantcally searching but obviously having no success. It was clear to everyone that she was worried, some might've thought she had snapped.

"Uh mom, what are you doing?"

Jennifer jumped and turned around to see Katrina standing behind her. "Oh, thank goodness, I thought you were Fara for a moment."

"Uh, ok, why are you worried about that?"

"Well, it involves Daniel, and me not being able to find him, which will result in both Fara and Johnny being very angry at me."

"You lost Daniel?" Karina gasped.

"No, we're just playing hide and hunt. Daniel described it as a variation of hide and seek. I've been searching for him for thirty minutes, no success."

"Really, how come you haven't found him yet? Surely such a young kid isn't that good at hiding."

"Daniel is apparently, otherwise I would've found him by now."

"True, you were always great at finding me and Fara." Karina added.

"I know, that's why I'm starting to get worried. Help me find him, please."

"Do I have to?"

Jennifer glared at Karina and angrily crossed her arms. "No, you don't, but I would greatly appreciate it. I want to make a good first impression with Johnny for Fara. So please, help me find Daniel."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Karina replied, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks hun, you take upstairs, I'll search down here."

Karina nodded as she headed upstairs, leaving Jennifer to dramatically search the first floor. After ten minutes, Karina and Jennifer met up in the game room, both frustrated with the lack of results they've had. Jennifer was starting to get worried that they'd never find him; that Daniel may have gotten outside.

"Where could that boy have gone? Oh boy, Johnny's not going to be happy." Jennifer said as she looked around the room worriedly.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He'll probably turn up when we least expect him."

Suddenly, something small but heavy fell on Karina's back from above. Katina screamed as something wrapped its arms around her neck and held on. She ran in circles as she tried to grab a hold of whatever it was and get it off her.

"Get it off, get this thing off of me."

Jennifer turned around and had to fight hard not to laugh at the spectacle before her. Daniel was hanging onto Karina's back, playfully "attacking" her as if she was prey. It would've been even funnier if Karina wasn't scared and not possibly in pain.

"I'll get him." Jennifer shouted as she ran to Karina.

Jennifer grabbed Daniel and pulled as hard as she could to get Daniel off Karina. Daniel held on tight, refusing to let go of his "prey." After a few moments, Jennifer succeeded in pulling Daniel off Katrina, spotting small claw marks on Karinas back.

"Daniel, why did you do that?" Jennifer worriedly asked as she set Daniel down.

Daniel looked up at Jennifer, smiling playfully. "Because you're the prey and I'm the predator."

"But you could've hurt Karina."

Karina giggled as she walked up to Jennifer and Daniel. "It's fine mom, he didn't hurt me, just left a few small claw marks."

"Of course, I was holding my claws in on purpos. Dad taught me how to hold back. Otherwise, as dad said it, you would've been bleeding badly."

Jennifer looked at Daniel nervously, the strength and cunning the boy demonstrated at such a young age truly frightened her. She'd heard stories about how powerful the Black Wolves were but never believed them. Seeing Johnny for herself, and what Daniel was capable of, was making Jennifer believe that the tales were true, if not an understatement. At least Johnny had the intelligence to teach Daniel how to control his strength.

"Daniel, aren't you getting tired?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I want to play hide and hunt again."

"But we don't." Karina said, rubbing her back, getting a glare from Jennifer.

"But Daniel, it's getting late. I think it's time for bed." Jennifer suggested.

"But I don't wanna go to bed, I'm not tired." Daniel shouted.

Jennifer glared at Daniel like an angry mother. Fara and Karina acted the same way when they were Daniel's age, difference was they didn't have Daniel's energy level and primitive instincts. Putting Daniel down was going to be a challenge, she was going to have to eitherwear him out first, which so far hadn't been working, or trick him.

Jennifer sighed as she knelt down to Daniel's eye level. "Ok, how about a different game?"

Daniel pouted, giving Jennifer an adorable puppy eye look. "But I don't want to play a different game. I'm having fun playing hide and hunt."

Jennifer barely resisted Daniel's stare, the young pup had the look down perfectly. If Jennifer hadn't seen it so much from Fara and Karina she would've given in. She knew she had to think of something to calm Daniel down.

"Daniel, I got another game we can play. It's a variation of hide and hunt. You'll love it."

Daniel tilted his head, looking absolutely adorable. "What is it Mrs. Phoenix?"

"It's called Hide and Seek. You be the prey while Karina and I are the predators hunt you. If you can go thirty minutes without being found then you can stay up as late as you want. But if either of us finds you then you have to go to bed."

Daniel grinned devilishly at Jennifer. "Ok, no peeking Mrs. Phoenix."

Jennifer and Karina nodded as they covered their eyes and counted out loud. In an instant, Daniel took off running and his footsteps were unheard quickly. After counting to thirty the two vixens uncovered their eyes and looked around to see no sign of Daniel.

"Mom, don't you think it was a bad idea to make that gamble with Daniel? I don't know how much more of this I can take." Karina whispered.

Jennifer smiled as she pulled out her phone and whispered, "Don't worry, I managed to sneak a tracking chip on him during our tussle when he jumped on you. We just wonder around for twenty something minutes, make it convincing and then we find him."

"Dang mom, don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Nope, we need some advantage, some way to get this kid to sleep."

Karina nodded back. "Alright, lets get started, I'll pretend to search upstairs while take this floor."

Jennifer smiled as she and Karina separated. Though Jennifer knew that it was technically cheating she was fine with it as long as they found Daniel and put him to bed. Daniel was more trouble than she assumed, making her wonder how Johnny handled him.

 _My goodness, how does Johnny handle such a fiesty, energetic fur ball?_

X

"Ok Johnny, I'm guessing that we are outside." Fara asked, the blindfold Johnny made her put on completely blocked her sight.

"What leads you to believe that?" Johnny replied with a quick smirk.

"I can hear the crickets chirping and feel the wind on my fur. Plus the sounds of nature are pretty obvious."

"Yeah, I guess that is a little too obvious."

Fara felt Johnny come to halt behind her, hands tightening around her waist, making her let out a cute giggle. "Are we there Johnny?"

"Yep, you can take off your blindfold."

Fara untied her blindfold and gasped when she saw where Johnny brought her. The blindfold drops from Fara's hands and lands on the ground next to her feet, for Johnny had led to her to the famous Lover's Bluff. The bluff was situated on top of a mountain on the outskirts of Papetoon City, allowing those on it to see for miles. From the bluff Fara can see all of Papetoon City lit up like a Christmas tree. To make the moment even better a blue, full moon shines over the city, giving it a unique glow.

"Oh Johnny, words cannot describe the moment."

Johnny wrapped his arm around Fara from behind, making her nearly jumped at the feel of Johnny's large hands on her waist. "No words are needed honey. I wanted to take you some place beautiful. This was the third best place I could find."

"Third," Fara looked at Johnny over her shoulder confused, "what happened to the first and the second?"

"Well I don't think that we had the time to fly to Cerinia or Sauria."

"Good point." Fara said, leaning the her head back against Johnny's chest.

Johnny's chest was so comfortable that it felt like a pillow. Fara just wanted to stay against Johnny forever, mostly because she loved him. However, Johnny's low grunting was ruining the moment. Johnny was trying to keep it low so she didn't hear it but Fara's large ears made that impossible.

Fara looked at Johnny and coulf tell that he wanted to do something. "You're wanting to howl are the moon aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I guess my species still has a lot of our animal instincts." Johnny replierd "But I don't want to ruin the moment."

Fara giggles, "Trust me Johnny, you howling is not going to ruin the moment. I've always wanted to hear a real wolf howl at the moon. If anything it might make this moment more intense."

"Thank you, hun."

Johnny drew in a deep breath and howlsd as loud and as powerfully as he coupd at the moon. The howl was so deep and loud that Fara feelt her fur on her back stand up and her ear drums almost pop. She never imagined that Johnny could muster a howl that deep, he definitely an alpha wolf. Anyone hearing that howl would submit to him, just like Fara wanted to do right there in a way Johnny would never forget.

"Whoa, that was incredible." Fara said when Johnny finishes howling.

"Thanks, I got a lot of experience under my belt, and it's been a while since I've had a good howl."

Before Fara could reply Johnny spun her around to where she wad facing him. He pulled her in close so their faces were inches apart. Fara coulf tell that there is something on Johnny's mind, but what bothered her was the look on Johnny's face, something she had never seen before; nervousness. Johnny wsd the last person she expected to see nervous about anything.

"Fara, there is something that I've been meaning to tell you, and it is very difficult for me to say. I have only said it to one person before, and I never thought that I would say it again."

"What is it Johnny?" Fara asked, lightly grabbing Johnny's hands and looking deep into his blue eyes. "You can tell me anything."

Johnny leaned in close to Fara, his nose almost touching hers. "Fara Maria Phoenix, I love you."

Fara looked at Johnny too stunned to believe the words that just came out of the his mouth. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. Fara has to control herself from jumping on Johnny. She had been wanting to hear those three words for a long time but knew that Johnny wasn't ready for them just yet.

Fara leaned into Johnny and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you to Jonathan Storm."

Johnny smiled at his new love, unsure how to respond. He'd known that he hadloved her for a while now, but memory of Jasmine had been holding him back. Her death has haunted him for years, causing him to live with the fear that Fara might die to. It's kept him from making any advancements with Fara. But deep down Johnny had known that to eliminate the fear and move on from Jasmine he had to move forward with Fara.

Neither Johnny nor Fara moved as they don't know what to do next. They stared into each other's eyes, both wanting to jump the other. Fara made the first move by pounding on Johnny, forcing him to the ground. The soft grass comforted Johnny as he landed hard on his backsidethe landing soft as Johnny lands on his backside. Before Johnny could recover Fara was on top of Johnny, pinning him to the ground. Next thing Johnny knew Fara was lying on of him, pressing her lips roughly against his. Fara's hands caressed Johnny's chest while her lips bombarded his. Johnny was almost certain that he can feel Fara counting his teeth with her tongue. He tried to get up but Fara straddles Johnny's lap. At first Johnny fought back but after a moment he surrendered to Fara's _attacks_. Johnny kissed her back and grabbed Fara's hip, squeezing them tight as she showed domination. Johnny suddenly felt his pants loosen up a little. He looked down and saw Fara's hands working hard on his belt. Johnny grabbed Fara's wrists and forced them away from his belt.

"Whoa Fara, what are you doing?"

Fara looked at Johnny very confused. "Just having some fun. I don't have to be a telepath to know that you want your sausage in my hole."

Johnny scratched the back of his head, not sure how to respond. "Well, I'll admit that right now I want to mate with you so hard that you'll be walking funny for a week. Nothing would please me more right now than to satisfy you."

"But I don't understand. If you want to mate then why are you saying no?"

"Because, I respect you. I'll feel like I'd be taking advantage of you if I gave into my animal instincts." Johnny paused, not sure if Fara was getting the point. "I feel like we're rushing too much. It took me forever to get the courage to say I love you. Sex right now is too soon. I think we should wait a while before shaking the bed."

"Wow Johnny, I gotta admit I'm impressed. Your explanation was a little weak but I understand." Fara looked down as Johnny buckled his belt.

Fara could tell that Johnny was regretting his decision, the massive bulge in his pants being the proof. She regretting not having it inside her, taking that beast would be a challenge but so worth it. But, just the thought of Johnny having the respect and love for her to resist his temptations was enticing to say the least.

Fara stood up and starts walking back to their vehicle but stopped when she realized that Johnny was not with her. She turned around and saw Johnny still sitting on the ground.

"Aren't you coming Johnny?"

"I'll be up in a minute. I want the _swelling_ to go down before I stand up." Johnny replied trying to hide his smile.

Fara giggled at Johnny awkwardness. She got his point and decided to leave him alone so the swelling would go down, though she really wanted that inside her. A minute later, Johnny stood up and both walked to their vehicle. Neither Johnny not Fara said a word. While the heated passion of the moment and their newly discovered feelings for each other was almost to a boiling point, there was still something awkward hanging in the air. The moment quickly became awkward as both lupine and vixen look at each other's eyes and bodies with each step.

"I got to say Johnny, I don't know what is more impressive." Fara spoke up, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You telling me that you love me or the fact that you respect me so much that you choose to hold off having sex. I believe that's what ruined my relationship with Fox. We rushed into having sex too quickly."

"Oh," Johnny looks at Fara a little awkwardly.

Fara had told him about her relationship with Fox McCloud. She even told him about the mating experiences they had, even though it was awkward. Johnny was surprising calm and understanding when she told him. Fara expected Johnny to be a little upset that Fox got to _taste her virgin flower_ before he did. Johnny's calmness and understanding on the subject made Fara more attractive to him.

"I guess that's one of the reasons why I'm being a little hesitant." Johnny said.

"That and you are afraid of emotional situations."

"Excuse me" Johnny snapped back.

Fara giggled at the Johnny's response. "Face it Johnny, while you have a lion's heart when it comes to battle, when it comes to emotional situations you are a mouse."

"Good point babe." Johnny replied then grabbed Fara around the waist and pulled the vixen into a hard kiss.

Johnny's action caught Fara off guard as her fight instincts take over and she swung at Johnny. But Johnny was too strong and he had pinned against him as Fara's attacks did no harm. As soon as Johnny's lips hit hers Fara's body went limp. The feel of Johnny's wet lips against hers, and the force and suddenness of it actions sent a tingling sensation throughout Fara's body. A moment into the kiss Fara gave in and wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and moved her lips to his. The kiss was the best that Fara has ever experienced, she knew that she was in love.

Johnny suddenly broke away, breathing heavily, "Am I still a mouse?"

Fara smiled playfully, "Kiss me in front of my father and we'll talk."

X

"We're back mom." Fara called as she and Johnny entered Phoenix mansion.

Jennifer ran to Fara and hugs her excited to see her daughter back. She bombarded Fara with questions as she wanted to know every detail. Fara was surprisingly calm when Jennifer asked if Johnny and Fara kissed, especially since Balthazar is standing behind her.

"Yes mom, we did." Fara said proudly, loud enough for Balthazar to hear.

Johnny smirked when he saw Balthazar's mouth drop. He knew that Balthazar was hating him. Jennifer just smiled as if she was proud of Fara.

But Jennifer knew that there was more. "So did anything else happen?"

"Yeah, a few things happened." Fara answered trying to avoid explaining her and Johnny's new found love to her parents.

"That explains where this bill came from." Balthazar held up a bill with the name _Veronica's_ on it. "Can you explain what this is all about and why I'm paying for a new bar booth, PDF, and the medical bill for three men?"

"Well, long story short," Fara scratched the back of her head, "As we were leaving the restaurant a pervert decided to grab my tail."

"A GUY DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER?" Balthazar screamed.

"Don't worry about it dad. Johnny took care of it. He didn't hesitate to defend me, even though I didn't need it."

"Oh, I guess that's good to know. But I was hoping that your boyfriend wouldn't be a brute. At least you're not in love with him."

Johnny and Fara looked at each other. Neither said a word as they didn't want Balthazar to start ranting. Both were just glad that Balthazar sas not facing them to see the looks on their faces. But Jennifer saw their expressions.

Jennifer waited till Balthazar was gone then leaned in close to Fara and Johnny and whispered, "Don't worry you two, your secret is safe with me."

Fara hugged her mother, "Thanks mom."

Jennifer grabbed Johnny whispered in his ear, "I think that you are a good guy Johnny but let me tell you this, mistreat my daughter once and I will see you imprisoned on Solar for the rest of your life."

Johnny shivered as he knew it was true. Prisoners who were unfortunate enough to end up on Solar were usually left in their cells to literally be burned or melted alive. Jennifer certainly had the power to send Johnny there.

"You got nothing to worry about Jennifer. I would never harm Fara and would give my life to protect her."

"Glad to hear it." Jennifer replied and patted Johnny on the back. "By the way, your son is asleep in Fara's room."

"Thank you very much for looking after him. Was he any trouble?'

"Not too much. He has good manners and is very polite for a three year old. But he is very hyper, like you said. He did break the TV in the playroom."

"Oh I'm sorry for that. I'll pay for it."

"Nonsense, we were looking to get a new TV for the room anyway. Your boy did us a favor actually."

Jennifer leads ed Johnny and Fara to Fara's room to see Daniel fast asleep on her bed. Both Johnny and Fara were surprised to see Daniel curled up making him look like a ball of fur. Karina sat on the bed next to Daniel, stroking his fur.

"Aaawww he looks so cute." Fara whispered so not to wake Daniel.

Johnny knely down next to Daniel and lightly shook him awake. Daniel stretched and yawned like a kitten. Johnny pickdd up Daniel and cradled the tired boy in his arms.

"Thank you for looking after him."

"No problem, anything for my daughter's boyfriend." Jennifer replied. "So where are you staying tonight Johnny?"

"I got a hotel for the night in time."

"Oh no you don't. Town is too far away for this little boy to sleep. You and Daniel are spending the night here tonight."

"Whoa, I don't think that's a good idea." Everyone turns ed around and saw Balthazar standing at the door.

"Balthazar it's the least we can do. It's a long way for Johnny to drive with Daniel. We got plenty of spare bedrooms for them to stay in. Now they are spending the night." Jennifer glared at Balthazar.

"Alright, they can stay for tonight."

"Thank you sir." Johnny said.

"No need boy, just treat my daughter right and we'll be even."

Instead of replying in words Johnny walked over to Fara, grabs her by the waist, and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone's mouth drops as Johnny kissed the daughter of one of the richest and most powerful man in Lylat.

Johnny pulled away and looks down at a shocked Fara. "Am I still a mouse?"

"Hell no." Fara said, then leaned in close to Johnny and whispered. "Tonight, you're both sleeping in my room."

The end.

* * *

Well that does it for this story. It felt a little rushed as I started working on it earlier this week and wanted to have it done by Valentine's Day.

If you were expecting a sex scene than I am sorry. I have a personal belief that keeps me from writing out sex scenes, though I will do foreplay.

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review as any advice to improve the story, and comments will be greatly appreciated.

If you have any questions about the story or characters (particularly OCs) please ask and I will answer to the best of my ability.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty Ya'll


End file.
